


unexpected

by acciomashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I wrote this ages ago, M/M, Smut, drunk!michael, i didn't even proofread lmao!!, im SO sorry., okay so, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomashton/pseuds/acciomashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael was drunk, and when michael was drunk, michael was clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> sorry bro

michael was drunk. and when michael was drunk, michael was clingy.   
muttering incoherently, michael stumbled into the back part of the tour bus, where luke was watching the amazing spiderman.  
"michael what are you doing? go back to bed, it's like 3 am."  
"i want to hug you" michael said.   
"wha- michael, are you drunk again?" luke questioned, already knowing the answer. michael walked towards the bed, giggling and shaking his head. he flopped onto the bed next to luke.  
"please hold me" he requested, nuzzling his head against luke's chest. luke sighed, grabbing the tv remote and shutting off the tv.   
luke sat up so michael was halfway ontop of him, arms around his torso.   
the blonde boy sighed again as he started running his fingers through michael's hair. "you're lucky i love you" he said. michael dragged his head up and looked luke straight in his oceanic eyes.   
"i love you more" michael replied, resting his head back on luke's chest. luke rolled his eyes.   
"you need to go to bed, mikey"   
"mmmm" michael mumbled into the fabric of luke's shirt.  
"what?"   
"don't wanna" michael said again. "i want you, luke"   
"you're drunk." luke reminded him. michael ignored him and brought his head up so it was at level with luke's before staring at the younger boy's lips and licking his own lips. before anyone could say anything, michael was pressing his soft, red lips onto luke's pink ones.   
michael smelled like alcohol but luke didn't mind, what he minded was that michael was kissing him, pushing his tongue against luke's lips, and moaning softly into them.   
luke pulled away after a few seconds too long and looked into michael's eyes.   
"stop" michael groaned, moving to put his lips on luke's again.   
"no, michael im not going to kiss you when you're drunk and vulnerable" luke said.  
michael ignored luke's words and kissed him again, this time more powerful, with more hunger than last time.   
fuck it, luke thought and kissed back, putting his hand on michael's neck. alcohol mixed with michael's saliva was all luke could taste, but it wasn't so bad. michael whimpered slightly into the kiss and it made luke want to explode.   
luke's semi hard on perked up at the feeling of michael's hard length pushing against his thigh.   
shit, luke thought, where is this going?   
he pulled away again and repositioned michael so that he was sitting ontop of luke's lap, and then resumed their make out session.   
michael moved his lips onto luke's neck and sucked at his soft skin. luke let out a quiet moan and put one of his hands in michael's vibrant, red hair.   
michael continued leaving marks on luke's neck, which the boys would see the next morning, but luke didn't care. michael pulled away for a few seconds to take off his ripped Metallica shirt, but immediatley went back to marking luke's neck.  
after taking off his own shirt, michael tugged at the bottom of luke's shirt, so luke decided that he should take it off.   
"wanna suck your cock" michael mumbled into luke's ear after both of their shirts were off. luke wasn't going to turn down a blowjob, whether michael was drunk or not.   
michael's hands trailed down to luke's jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling them down his slender legs. after he pulled them off, he palmed luke's dick through his boxers, making luke moan. michael was waiting for luke to protest, but it never happened, so he continued what he was doing. he could feel the precum seeping through luke's boxers as he touched him. he couldn't wait to get his lips around luke's cock. so, he pulled his boxers down to his ankles and eyed his length. luke's dick was long and perfect, and practically mouthwatering.  
michael wrapped his hand around luke's length and jerked it a few times, earning yet another moan from luke.   
michael leaned down and licked the top of luke's cock, collecting his precum on his tongue and tasting it. luke shuddered as michael licked a stripe up his now fully hard erection.   
michael finally put his lips around luke's dick, taking as much of it as he could. michael had given plenty of blowjobs, and luke could definitely tell.   
michael took all of luke's cock in his mouth and it touched the back of his throat, which made him make a gagging sound that luke thought was truly beautiful.   
he took luke's dick out of his mouth and licked the side of it again.   
"fuck," luke hissed, "no more teasing." he pushed michael's head down, forcing his hard cock into the older boy's mouth. michael didn't protest, and luke was relieved.   
michael bobbed his head up and down, earning low, quiet moans from luke. the younger boy placed his hands on michael's shoulders and gripped them hard as he felt pleasure rushing through his body.   
it wasn't long before luke's quiet moans turned into loud, needy whines and he was trying to focus on too many things at once. like how his voice sounded like a teenage girl's, how perfect michael's lips were, what the other boys would say in the morning, and oh yeah one of his best friends was sucking his dick in the middle of the night.  
"shit, michael, so good, so good." luke whined, his voice cracking as he clawed at the red haired boy's unclothed shoulders. there was a fire in the pit of luke's stomach that told him that he was close, so close. so fucking close.   
he let out a series of whimpers mixed with michael's name before he came, nails digging into michael's shoulders, possibly deep enough to make him bleed. as luke released into his mouth, michael swallowed willingly, moaning quietly against luke's softening cock.   
the older boy slid off of the younger one's cock with a pop and smiled, satisfied with his work. he pulled luke's boxers back up and around his waist. there was a spot gleaming with luke's precum, but he didn't have any time to worry about that.  
"holy shit." luke sighed breathlessly. michael sure knew how to suck someone off.   
michael hovered over luke, smiling and staring into his eyes.   
"you've got a little-" luke said, motioning to his mouth. but before he could finish, michael's lips were on his again and he was tasting his own cum, which would have been weird, but he was too distracted to comtemplate the weirdness of any of it.   
"well, fuck." luke murmured when michael pulled away. michael put his head on luke's neck again, smelling his amazing skin.  
"lukey, do you think you could return the favour?" michael mumbled into the nape of luke's neck, tracing the marks he had made earlier with his mouth.   
luke had never given a blowjob before, he didn't know if it would go well, but michael was drunk after all.   
"i.. sure, michael." he decided. michael let out a sigh of relief and kissed luke's neck softly before they repositioned themselves so that luke was on top.   
he pulled michael's jeans down, and then his boxers as well. michael's cock was thick, bigger than luke had expected. he'd never seen him hard before.   
luke didn't want to play, as michael did before, so he got right to it. he put his lips around michael's cock, licking the precum. he went slowly down, and then up, down and then up, getting used to the foreign feeling of michael's dick in his mouth.   
michael groaned, putting a hand in luke's hair, tugging slightly. luke winced at the hair pullage, but remembered that he deserved it for scratching michael's back.   
luke went down further onto michael's cock and it touched the back of his throat. he gagged, but kept on going. jesus, how do people do this all the time, he wondered.   
when luke gagged, michael moaned loudly, so he decided that he would do it again. he was tired and it was kind of hurting his throat, but he didn't want to stop until michael came.   
michael mumbled incomprehensibly, eyes closed as luke pleasured him.   
"f-fuck, luke, gonna cum, gonna cum." the older boy slurred, slightly thrusting his hips up, making his cock go deeper into luke's mouth. michael's cum was soon spilling into luke's mouth and onto his lips and michael was moaning loudly. it wasn't as loud as luke's whines were, but it was pretty close.   
luke swallowed michael's cum and licked his lips before taking the older boy's cock out of his mouth, and then pulling his jeans and boxers back up his pale legs for him.   
michael giggled as luke started to lay down beside him.   
"it's on your face." michael informed him. luke was going to wipe it off, but michael was there faster, fingers placed against his upper lip before they went inside of michael's mouth. luke again, didn't question it and snuggled into michael's bare chest. he was really tired, and he just wanted to sleep. michael's arm snaked around luke's shoulder and he sighed in content.  
the two boys said nothing. they just laid and felt each other's presence, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> how did you make it until the end are you magical


End file.
